


Bandanna Dee is quite sick of your trash, (Anime) Dedede

by Dungeon_Raided



Series: Kirby's Drabble-land [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Anime Dedede is STARTLED, Anime verse / Games verse crossover, Bandanna is ANGERY, Games Dedede is ALSO STARTLED, but for different reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dungeon_Raided/pseuds/Dungeon_Raided
Summary: Set in a crossover with the Anime Verse and Games Verse, Bandanna has been harassed by Anime Dedede for too long, and he finally snaps.





	Bandanna Dee is quite sick of your trash, (Anime) Dedede

Bandanna was, admittedly, quite sick of everything this... other Dedede was giving him. And of what he wasn't. There was no respect between them, it was like the King had never known him. The Waddle Dee was treated like dirt by Dedede, as were the rest of his kin about the castle, and he wasn't going to stand for much more of it. 

These thoughts and many other of a similar tone stewed in his head as he walked the unfamiliar halls of the other Dedede's Castle, nodding respectfully to each Waddle Dee he passed, determined to show them even the slightest bit of the care they deserved for their efforts.  
As he turned a corner he almost collided with the reigning monarch.

"HEY!! Watch where ya goin, or is ya stupid piece of cloth blockin ya eyes?!" Dedede shouted down at Bandanna, who recoiled more and more with each harsh word.  
"N-No! It's- Its fine. I'm sorry. I was simply thinking." Came the hushed reply from Bandanna. He really didn't want to fight with the other Dedede, he didn't even really want to be near him.  
"It AIN'T fine, Bandanna." The King bit back. "Ya ain't done anythin right since ya got here. Ya a waste of space, just like them others!" Suddenly, the King grinned darkly. "And if ya as dumb as them, ya gonna be the SAME as them." And a mittened hand was quickly outstretched to attempt a grasp at the Waddle Dee's Bandanna.

Thankfully, Bandanna's reflexes were much faster than the King had expected and his spear twirled around to smack the King's hand away harshly, a sharp crack echoing out through the halls. The spear span from rebound and suddenly stilled, the point almost grazing Dedede's cheek.  
"That is IT!!" The Waddle Dee glared up at the Monarch as he shouted. "You have shown nothing but disrespect since we've arrived! You claim to be the King of Dreamland... but you are NO Great King of mine."

The other Dedede was startled into silence. He'd never been talked to like this, certainly not by a Waddle Dee... and he didn't know how to react.  
"The Great King I know respects everyone! Both great and small. From the strongest foe to the simplest Waddle Dee."

Bandanna took a step forward, pressuring Dedede backwards.

"The Great King I know would never DREAM of hurting any of his subjects, he would never support monsters like Nightmare."

Bandanna took another step forwards, pushing Dedede back again.

"The Great King I know trusts Meta Knight! He trusts him with his very life and has worked so hard to have that trust returned!"

Another step.

"The Great King I know has faith in me! He takes pride in me when I have none for myself, he cares for me when all my love is spent on others."

Another step.

"And most importantly, the Great King I know would never hurt Kirby. Their friendship is older than ANY in the entire kingdom and their appreciation of each other runs deeper than the darkest oceans." Bandanna paused for a moment, before lowering his spear.

"But you wouldn't know what that's like. Would you?" 

With one last glare he turned and left the way he'd come, passing his own Great King, the tears in his eyes proof enough that he'd heard what had been said. Bandanna heard him take a deep and shaky breath before following him as he left. Leaving the other Dedede shaken, and wondering where he'd gone wrong.


End file.
